Episode 7395 (11th January 2016)
Plot Cain is still in a mood and blaming Moira for Debbie leaving with the kids. Pete says he wishes he never told Moira about the gun. Carly suggests Vanessa take the DNA lab to court for compensation. Rakesh storms out the café when Priya insists the truth was bound to come out eventually. Lisa tells Belle she would be okay if she got driving lessons from Zak but Belle insists Lisa is all she needs. Priya is adamant that telling Kirin the truth was the right thing to do. Adam resolves to find out how the mix up happened. Zak goes to Wishing Well to leave money in the pot but he becomes concerned with Alfie when he doesn't move. In the pub Pete tells Cain that Moira has enough going on without him having a go and tells him to start acting like Moira's husband. Lisa and Belle are surprised to find Zak in the house. Zak explains Alfie is in a bad way and Rhona insisted he take him down to the vets. Cain and Moira have another argument and Moira wonders if they can get through it. Cain storms out and Moira throws a mug at the wall. Vanessa brings up the money Rakesh left but Adam and Victoria arrive. Kirin reveals that Rakesh changed the results. Carly wonders how Rakesh could not want anything to do with his own grandson but Kirin assures Vanessa he will not allow him anywhere near Johnny. Adam storms down to Mill Cottage and Rakesh apologises insisting he didn't plan to change the results. Vanessa realises Priya knew about the results. Adam punches Rakesh. Jimmy gives Bob bags of presents to give Kelly for Elliot and Nicola gets Jimmy to wait in for the delivery of the new sofa. Ross struggles to remember who he left Moses with and Moira tells Pete she is glad someone is fighting her corner. Zak tries to give Belle the money for her driving lessons but she rejects it. Nicola refuses to allow Jimmy to sit on the expensive new sofa and insists she will get everything back he lost and more. Cain gives Ross a hard time. Vanessa tells Kirin she doesn't expect anything of him but he insists they are only not together and a family because of Rakesh's lies. Moira thanks Pete over a beer and gives him a peck on the cheek. Pete goes in for a kiss but Moira pushes him off when Cain arrives back. Cain kisses his wife and appologises. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None Locations *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room, courtyard and barn *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Hotten Road *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,750,000 (26th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes